


I Want You to Remember

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he doesn't know it yet, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Just a cute fic to cheer you up after the tears caused by episode 11, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Viktor is a gentleman, Viktor is head over heals, banquet hall scene, everyone knows what I'm talking about here, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: After the banquet, Viktor takes Yuuri back to his hotel room and Yuuri doesn't hide his desires in his drunken state.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was planning to write this earlier but I had to focus on my midterms so I held off until today. I hope you enjoy it!

All eyes on the banquet hall are on Yuuri, who’s grinding against Viktor’s leg wearing just boxer briefs, an open dress shirt and his tie wrapped around his head like a bandana; the rest of his clothes are scattered around the pole in the middle of the hall. 

Yuuri presses his face against Viktor’s chest and clings onto him, “Viktor,” he slurs happily, “After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come,” he exclaims, his face flustered.

Yuuri looks up at a very shocked Viktor, “If I win this dance off...You’ll become my coach, right?” he asks hopefully, his eyes getting wide and lighting up. 

“Be my coach, Viktor!” he exclaims in english, throwing his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Viktor smiles at that, a light blush covering his cheeks, as he gasps happily. His heart swells up with joy and seems to skip a beat as he stares down at Yuuri. Viktor knew immediately he was in love but he could barely believe a silly, drunk Yuuri who pole danced in front about a hundred people would be the one to show him the best time he’s had in years and seduce him. 

Celestino quickly pushes past a couple of people to get to Yuuri and takes his arm, slowly peeling him off of Yuuri, “I’m so sorry,” he says, looking up at Viktor, “He drank too much, I should probably get him to his room,” he adds. 

Yuuri whines a bit and tries to shrug off Celestino’s grip, reaching out to hug Viktor again as he hiccups cutely. Viktor shakes his head slightly, “Oh it’s okay. He made my night much more enjoyable,” he says, letting Yuuri lean onto him again, “And don’t worry about it, I will take him to his room.”

Celestino’s eyes widen slightly, “Are you sure?” 

Viktor nods quickly, “Yes, I was going to go back to my room anyways so it’s no problem.” He doesn’t wait for Celestino to reply and starts walking to the front entrance of the hall, supporting Yuuri and helping him walk.

Yuuri clings onto Viktor and babbles incoherently as he stumbles along with him, his leg wobbily. The crowd watches while Viktor leads the drunk skater out of the banquet hall; he doesn’t bother picking up Yuuri’s discarded clothes and just leaves them there to fetch later. 

Viktor brings Yuuri to the elevators and lets him hug him while they wait. Yuuri giggles and looks up at Viktor, “Oh my god Viktor,” he whispers, suddenly so surprised the man is there, “Can you sign my posters of you?”

Viktor raises his brow and chuckles, “Posters? How many do you have?”

Yuuri laughs, “So many,” he mutters, “They’re all over the walls of my room.”

Viktor can’t help grin at that, imagining Yuuri owning enough posters to cover the his walls, “Oh well if I ever visit you I’ll be sure to sign them.”

The elevator door finally opens and Viktor walks inside, dragging Yuuri along.

Yuuri whines loudly, “No Viktor, you have to come. You have to come and sign my posters and then be my coach.”

Viktor chuckles, “I’ll think about it. What floor?” he asks.

Yuuri cheers weakly and smiles, “Ah...Fifteen,” he replies.

Viktor presses the button and glances down at Yuuri as he hums along to the elevator music. Once they get to the right floor Viktor walks out with Yuuri and they head to his room; Yuuri drags his feet and stumbles slightly, holding onto Viktor for balance. 

Yuuri gets the room card out of his pocket and scans it before he pushes the door open. Viktor flicks on the lightswitch when he passes it and practically carries Yuuri to bed. 

Viktor sits him down on the bed and smiles, taking a seat next to him. Yuuri flops down on the mattress, his hair sprawling over the pillow. 

“Well, that was a really fun night,” Viktor muses and moves to stand up, “Rest well.”

Yuuri grins and reaches up, grabbing Viktor’s tie and tugging him down hard, “I’m not done with you yet,” he purrs seductively.

Viktor gasps sharply and moves along with the tug, now leaning over Yuuri, “I...” he chokes out, not sure what to say, his mind blanking.

Yuuri doesn’t respond and instead he smashes their mouths together in a clumsy kiss. Viktor gasps at the sudden kiss but returns it eagerly, leaning closer as Yuuri tugs him forward by his tie. 

Yuuri groans softly and fists Viktor’s hair with one hand. He lets go of his tie to wrap his arm around him and whines bit, parting his lips more. Viktor gets the message and slips his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together.

As the sloppy kiss gets more intense Yuuri hooks one leg around Viktor’s waist and moves his hips up. Viktor gasps against his lips when he feels Yuuri’s clothed erection press against his thigh.

Yuuri breaks the kiss and pants softly, “I want you Viktor,” he whispers, a bit of drool dripping down from the corner of his lips. 

Viktor’s eyes widen and soften into a smile, “Yuuri,” he says gently, “I want that too but...You’re drunk and I can’t go any further than we already have.”

Yuuri pouts slightly and whines, “But Viktor...I know I want, I always have,” he protests, “Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I can’t give you my consent.”

Viktor sighs softly and pushes Yuuri’s hair back, cradling his head, “Well that’s not exactly true and plus, I want you to remember our first night together completely,” he adds, trying to conceive Yuuri this isn’t a good idea. 

Yuuri thinks for a moment and sighs in defeat, letting himself flop against the mattress, his body going limp, “I guess you’re right.”

Viktor smiles and pulls back, standing up, “We’ll find each other again. I promise,” he assures him, “And then we’ll be together.”

Yuuri smiles up at him, struggling to keep his eyes open, “I’ll make sure to hold you to that promise,” he mutters, finally letting his eyes close; Yuuri passes out on the after only a few seconds.

Viktor hums softly and arranges Yuuri’s limbs so that he won’t wake up sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He pulls the covers up over Yuuri and tucks him in; looking down at him as he sleeps peacefully. 

Viktor kisses his forehead gently, “Sleep tight Yuuri,” he says before he straightens up. Viktor stares down at Yuuri for a moment longer and then turns around. He turns off the lights and walks out of the hotel room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Viktor sighs contently and returns to his own room, hoping that he reunites with Yuuri sooner than later. Although it takes Viktor a few days to realize it, he’s already in love with the drunk guy that seduced him while wearing his tie around his head like a bandana.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
